Flicker Like a Flame
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: The memories came in bursts so fast, if he hadn't been familiar with them, they would have made no sense. He saw it, all flash before his eyes… Their lives together. It was similar to photo-booth pictures… Memories of him and JoJo.


I based this off of the ridiculous amount of CaeJo pics I have. Very little of this is connected, so consider each new paragraph a new memory.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・JoJo's Bizarre Adventure・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

The memories came in bursts so fast, if he hadn't been familiar with them, they would have made no sense. He saw it, all flash before his eyes… Their lives together. It was similar to photo-booth pictures… They were all different moments in the same instance. It jumped right to the memories he wanted to see, skipping over the awkwardness of the beginning.  
Their beginning was clumsy, both boys dancing around one another and their feelings. Joseph always had a bit of leeway in his actions, it being apparent based on how spoiled he seemed to Caesar. Caesar wore his heart on his sleeve, which one would think was a lie considering how he tended to act with others. After they had managed to tiptoe around enough eggshells to realize where the contents of eggs themselves were, it was almost laughable.

Their first shared kiss wasn't shy. They were snarky and clumsy, Joseph on top of Caesar, having tugged his bandana off and bushed his bangs back while ridiculing the size of his forehead. It was unsure exactly how Caesar replied, but a kiss followed, neither being shocked by the action and both liking the feeling. Caesar's lips were a bit harsher than JoJo was expecting, Caesar expecting JoJo's lips to be harsher than they were. There were slight flickers of tongue past the rims of their lips, pulling away with saliva strands on both of their lips, faces flushed.  
They both were embarrassed, but at the same time mocking one another was only laughable... So JoJo buried his face in the nape of Caesar's neck and Caesar burst into laughter at his words. JoJo pulled back to look at him, making sure he heard Caesar's reply correctly, the blonde having a coy smirk on his face to accompany the slightly befuddled Joestar's expression.  
They kissed again. It was only one of many instances… But not all of them were like that. As they say, "boys will be boys", but neither of them were really boys, nor men. They were this incompetent mixture of the two definitions. JoJo jumped at Caesar, he caught him and laughed at his childishness, JoJo giving him a quick kiss that held all of his affections, only making him laugh more.

He pressed his face against Caesar's cheek as if the mask wouldn't get in the way of his attempted kiss. It kind of hurt, but Caesar let him. He had been happy after all. He even hugged him back, JoJo running on and on with his mouth about his joys. He didn't mind.

They shared a bed, one another, JoJo getting embarrassed and then offering to get ice cream. His head ran wild with fresh memories of the consistency similar to the ice cream on Caesar's tongue like that of what had been in his mouth earlier. Honestly he knew he could be obnoxious, but with Caesar it was like second nature, the bedroom apparently being no exception… He avoided his eyes and Caesar taunted him with a heady gaze.

The moments were incomprehensible if one were attempt to put them in order. The next, they were sitting, Caesar behind JoJo, holding and kissing his hand and speaking lavish words of affection to him like JoJo had asked. He laughed, but Caesar knew it was only out of embarrassment. His other hand was around JoJo's middle, toying with the tantalizing slits in his half-shirt.

Caesar had his hand to the side of JoJo's face, which was flush with color. He kissed the hand touching his skin, nibbled at the fingers that had been in places no one else's had, licking and sucking at them… Then stopped and gave Caesar the most mute expression of his life, telling him his gloves tasted terrible.

He had his fingers up his shirt, kissing his unusual birth mark, other fingers in his mouth. So noisy… JoJo was always so noisy… He should learn to be more quiet. He could tease him- threaten to stop touching him… But he'd miss it, even if it was of his own volition. He liked touching JoJo… So he let him be noisy for now. He'd get him to be quiet next time…

 _You can't stay here._

They were arguing about something. It was serious, but nothing they would break up over. It was mostly one of Joseph's worries and Caesar trying to calm him down, getting annoyed in the process. JoJo was holding one of his shoulders, one of his hands, crouching over him, Caesar sitting up at a slant under him, resting on his elbows. He was scared, worried… Caesar thought he was being over emotional about it.

They were exhausted and soaked. Caesar had a smoke, something he rarely did, JoJo using his shoulder as a headrest. He was gasping from behind his mask, wanting just to sleep already, proud to have been through that trial. Their clothes were wrecked, JoJo playing absentmindedly with Caesar's bandana that he had taken off, letting it rest on his shoulders while he rung out his clothes.

An arm slung over his shoulder with a cocky grin. He couldn't help but smile, the feeling spreading from his mouth, to his cheekbones, up to his head, back down his neck, his spine, his shoulders, his arms, back up through his fingertips, back to his shoulders, down to his ribs, down his sides, through his stomach, to his legs and toes…

It was bad. They would probably get in trouble… Neither seemed to really care about that as much as they cared about grabbing at one another. The space of the alleyway was cramped and with JoJo pushing his knee up into Caesar's crotch… His scarf had been taken off, Caesar's bandana, s jacket halfway there. Their kisses were full of nothing but tongue and heat, some of Caesar's drool slinging out of JoJo's mouth and down his chin. Caesar was working on JoJo's belt, pulling it from the loop by his back, it soon to be added to the slowly accumulating pile of their clothing.

He was interested. JoJo was always wearing some kind of odd clothing choice, most notably things that showed skin… Or maybe that's just what Caesar noticed more of. He thought on that as he stared at JoJo's half shirt, noting the slits in the side. He wondered if it would be somehow more stimulating to touch him with this shirt on than with no clothes on. He sat down next to him, quietly while JoJo read his comic, slipping his fingers along the revealed skin. JoJo's reply was almost instantaneous as he whipped around, backhanding Caesar so hard in his mouth that he flew off of the bed and started bleeding.  
He practically screamed, asking him what he was doing. How embarrassing would that be to explain? That he wanted to touch a particular part of his skin, just because he showed it off. Still… He silently questioned who was in the wrong as he bleed all over the floor. JoJo for wearing something like that, or himself for wanting to touch him so suddenly without asking?

There was a hand over JoJo's eyes, Caesar having him at a disadvantage. He had him bent downwards, a tongue in his mouth. Apparently having one of your senses blocked off heightened the others. Caesar figured this was probably the best way to help JoJo out with that part of his training since he had done terribly at it. He wanted him to stay level with him… He always wanted to be on equal footing as JoJo… Still, it was probably just an excuse to kiss him like this. To feel him quiver and cling to him like he was…

 _You need to go._

It was passionate, but not in the way that ignites a want of flesh. They both had decent grasps on one another's faces and neck, lower backs and hearts. Both had different demeanors, but both felt exactly the same. The felt as if something inside of their chests were swelling and threatening to burst. This was a feeling called love, wasn't it? They knew they both liked one another, but this was probably the moment that love happened. This kiss. With Caesar being contented with the action, JoJo practically ready to jump for joy. This kiss was full of love…

Caesar stared directly into JoJo's eyes, JoJo staring back. He was sure the Joestar was questioning what he wanted, probably getting annoyed if anything… But Caesar kept staring, looking for something. It was to the point where he forgot and now was just doing it out of his own sheer stubbornness. JoJo wasn't asking so he wasn't telling. So they sat there, both becoming uncomfortable and flushing. …Neither asked what the other wanted.

They weren't serious touches. If anything, they were taunting from JoJo's end. He was touching his lips, hand on his waist, a cocky grin on his face. Caesar was all too serious in expression, the back of his fingers brushing JoJo's lips as well.

They were both hot and uncomfortable, yet still slept together. JoJo had his leg slung over Caesar, who was scowling in his sleep, his arm locked under the weight of JoJo. Their bangs brushed one anothers, JoJo drooling in his sleep, his other arm slung over Caesar, resting by his head.

He was always loud… Always so noisy… But Caesar bared it, burying his face in the back of JoJo's neck. He had JoJo on his lap, his legs over the edge of the bed while JoJo rested on his knees. He sounded like he was crying, Caesar pressing into him, JoJo's cock bouncing and hitting his stomach as he did so. Caesar had his hand using JoJo's leg as a support, the other holding onto his shoulder. He smelled like sweat and whatever shampoo he used and whatever it was that made him JoJo...

They were both covered in scratches and wounds that could probably get infected, but they were just laughing. It was hysterical… the tension mounted in their stomachs. Caesar was leaning on JoJo, half for support half because he wanted to touch him. JoJo stumbled forwards, waving to the waiting women for them. They were a mess… But happy.

 _You need to go now._

He was being a dick and he knew it… pouring alcohol on JoJo's head while holding his arm behind his back, his mask probably flooding with the liquid. He licked it from his cheek, a taunt leaving him while JoJo looked as if he were going to punch him. He did it anyways- the stupid brat deserved it.

He had convinced Caesar to carry him on his shoulders while blowing bubbles out of a child's pipe. He remembered him yelling something like "onwards" at a loud volume while he was… Not exactly annoyed, but not bored. Kind of tired, perhaps. Either way, he did it for him.

He asked JoJo what he was doing. Smelling him, apparently. Caesar sighed, annoyed. Why? Because he smelled good. He liked how Caesar smelled. He loved Caesar. He had his nose buried in his shoulder, Caesar looking at him the best he could without moving JoJo from him. He didn't mind it. Not really. Even as he objected verbally, calling him odd… He didn't remove him. He even hugged him with the arm that was attached to the shoulder the Joestar was so keen on smelling while he sat on his lap.

He was angry… but not really. More frustrated at how dense JoJo could be. He grabbed him closer by his scarf, their noses practically touching. He was angry because he cared. He cared and didn't want him misunderstanding, resulting in JoJo doing something stupid! No way! He'd kill him himself first! So… he'd make him understand. Tell him straight to his face, in a way that even this idiot boyfriend of his could understand!

He was teasing him. Pulled him closer, told him his hot temper could easily light his cigarette, the one dangling from his lips. They argued, Caesar knowing what he wanted to do. He embarrassed him with words and light touches, the occasional kiss and whisper in his ear. His face was hot. He thanked him in Italian, a smirk on his face, having lit his cigarette when he wasn't looking and blamed it on the heat from his ears and cheeks.

He was hot inside. He always was. He always flushed, was always loud… Even on his side like this, his face practically buried in the pillows, he was still loud. Even the noises from his body were loud. Caesar whispered in his ear that he needed to lower his volume. He didn't seem to hear him or know how. He got a little agitated, he got a little rougher in his menstruations. He told him again to be quiet. JoJo didn't seem to hear him or know how…

 _…I know it's hard. But it's time to go._

He wanted to kiss him. Caesar loved kissing him. But the mask was in the way. So he kissed wherever else he could. He kept telling him he wanted to kiss his lips, JoJo getting a bit annoyed with how blunt he was about it. He held his hand, speaking sweet nothings in Italian to him, all the while kissing his ear, jawline, neck… He was sure JoJo was going to cry if he kept it up, but he kept doing as he pleased, waiting until the mask was off so he could kiss him directly on his lips like he had waited for.

He was sleeping. Doing anything to someone in their sleep was to take advantage of them… Yet… It was just a kiss. He just wanted to kiss him. Yes, he drooled. Yes, he took up a lot of the bed. Yes, he sometimes snored if he was exhausted. Yes, he tended to lie all over Caesar as if they didn't share a bed… But he still loved him when he slept. Something about the way his eyelashes touched his cheeks… the way his chest rose and feel with each shallow, calm breath. He found himself thinking about how much he loved him and wanted to kiss him… So he leaned down and kissed him.

They were fair- at least to each other. JoJo was known for doing whatever he needed to, but this wasn't survival, so Caesar convinced him to give a little. They were prone to variate. Caesar was covered in sweat and a thick heat coated his skin in the form of a flush color, JoJo clinging tightly to him to feel it. He held him as if begging something like a spoiled child, both arms wrapped around his middle, face buried in his back. However, the feeling he was producing inside of Caesar was nothing a child was capable of. He tried so hard to be quiet and succeeded for the most part, only getting loud enough to rival the Joestar as he orgasmed, the amount of saliva he had in his mouth becoming apparent as it dribbled down his chin. But how could he not drool at JoJo? How could he not cry from the best orgasm he'd ever had, face half buried in the sheets?  
Sure, JoJo had agreed to variate. But he was second guessing, objecting, loudly, and shaking, quivering, flushing… Likewise during his orgasm, but for different reasons. Caesar had never seen him go so beat-red, nothing comparing to the spoiled boyfriend of his having his eyes practically roll back into his head as he somehow only seemed to get louder, calling but one name over and over as if a mantra, a salvation. He was covered in sweat and dusted in blood that had been gushing through widened blood vessels.

Caesar kissed him. They were in public, JoJo half-heartedly objecting with a loud laugh that probably drew more attention than that kiss. Caesar had his arms behind his back, leaning forwards as he did it, JoJo pressing his fingertips to his chin in a futile attempt at resistance. He knew the Joestar couldn't stop laughing and giggling and chuckling and attracting attention, and he didn't mind. He just wanted to kiss his cheek. He grabbed the side of his head, the fur of his had meeting his fingertips. He pulled him closer and kissed him, JoJo saying something about him being embarrassing, still with that wide, sunlight smile.

He weighed a ton. JoJo gloated, telling him he knew Caesar was strong enough to carry him. When had they began arguing about something so stupid? Regardless, Caesar would lose the argument. What was that saying about arguing with idiots and their ability to beat you with experience? Whatever… He managed to hold JoJo in his arms, defeated as he was rewarded with a kiss. If he didn't pick him up, he would, at least in JoJo's eyes, admit to not being able to carry him. If he did, JoJo got picked up- which was clearly what he wanted. Caesar sighed.

JoJo was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake him… It was easier to escape now that it was several other times. Now, he had fallen asleep on JoJo, but he'd still had to snake out from under the arm tucked around him. He carefully reached for his bandana on the nightstand, attempting not to wake JoJo… After all, he liked how he looked when he slept. But… He didn't particularly want to get up either… He ended up watching him sleep, arm out and holding his bandana, not even realizing he had grasped it at some point.

 _You can't keep holding on like this…_

Caesar had been a bit annoyed with him… so he was in the middle of paying him back. He was speaking terribly to him, making JoJo gasp and beg him to stop. He didn't. He made him look as he jacked him off, telling him terrible things while he did so. He deserved those tears coming from JoJo. Those were his. Stupid boyfriend… Stupid hot, sexy, horny, boyfriend… He got him to cum.

Lisa Lisa had told them they should really stop making out and get ready to train for the day. Both boys didn't jump enough to separate, but enough to make it apparently they heard her. They both slowly looked her way, her arms crossed, waiting for them to pry themselves away from one another. They stuttered words, she ignored them, telling them to hurry up and get up.

It was his piece of cake! The cheeky shit! He yelled at him, prying open his mouth in an attempt to get it back. JoJo attempted to object with something like Caesar saying he didn't want it. It didn't matter, it was his! He yelled at him, fighting for what he had in his hand as well, cream and cake all over JoJo's mouth and both of their hands.  
JoJo fought back, thinking Caesar was in the wrong. He tried to shove the cake in his hands in his mouth, Caesar pulling his hand back and smearing some cream on his cheek, also got it on their shirts. Yeah he said he didn't wait it, but it not really! Or maybe he just wanted it on the principle that it was his... Still, JoJo hadn't asked! It was his! He needed to hand it over! The cheeky shit!

He had surprised him, leaping at him so suddenly. If Caesar hadn't been sturdy, he would have fallen over. JoJo had wrapped his legs around him, hugging him, Caesar freezing up in shock. JoJo laughed at him, rubbing their cheeks together, rambling on about something while Caesar recovered.

He had been doing dishes, JoJo coming up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nipping at his ear. He knew what biting his ears did to Caesar, yet he did it anyways. Caesar stuttered out the question of what exactly was he doing. JoJo didn't reply, still nipping and sucking at his ear lobe. He… Oh. Even as he did that, he probably intentionally kept distance between their waists, holding his chest to Caesar's back, arms wrapped around him like a spoiled child.

JoJo shirked in surprise, but couldn't move for fear of being hurt more than he just was. He managed to stutter out a question to Caesar. The birthmark on the back of his shoulder was so distinct... It was part of a defining trait of who he was and where he came from… and Caesar had just bit him. He replied that he wanted to mark him as well, like his star had. He proceeded to bite at him again, JoJo not expecting him to seriously do it again, a bit shocked by it.

 _…Stop it. That's enough now._

It was just a blanket. It was clean and dry and warm, fresh out of the dryer. Yet JoJo wanted to share so desperately with Caesar that he had thrown it around him, cuddling up to him. Wasn't it too hot for this kind of thing? JoJo basically said without realizing it that they should just get naked then. At such a close proximity? It wouldn't keep to cuddling… Besides, the blanket would cool. Not if they heated it back up again- he didn't mean it like that!

He took his cigarette out of his mouth, asking if they were seriously that good for Caesar to be smoking them. They had just got done showering together, resting on the bed without clothes. It was too hot for them, neither minded. Caesar was a bit annoyed that his took his cigarette, musing his hair and asking if he wanted lung cancer on top of the breathing mask Lisa Lisa had put on him earlier. He just got it off after all. It was just another breathing hindrance- did he want that? So why did Caesar smoke then? He retorted because he was dating someone like JoJo with a look that could have come off as annoyed if he wasn't staring so intently at JoJo's, JoJo grinning from ear to ear.

He tried to pretend he was fine. He wasn't. He was terrified. He broke down and started sobbing, clinging to Caesar. He didn't mind, snot, tears, and all. What if the rings melt inside of him? Caesar kissed his cheek and promised him they wouldn't. What if they killed him first? Caesar said he wouldn't let them, kissing JoJo's cheek again. He would kill them before he let them kill JoJo. He wouldn't let them.

He didn't mind variation. JoJo wanted to be in him, Caesar wanted to be on top. So, Caesar sat on him, making him moan as if Caesar was the one inside of him. He lectured him about how noisy he was, JoJo's head tipped back and off of the edge of the bed, clinging to the sheet. He was hot and sweaty and if he legs weren't already toned this position would probably be a good fix for that… Still, he was kind of upset he couldn't see JoJo's face, but the flush of colors on his chest were nice to look at.

JoJo had gotten a camera. From who knows where exactly, but he had one. He had decided to take pictures from things like the patters on the wall to Caesar eating cereal. They were resting on the couch, Caesar getting a bit annoyed with him, but JoJo didn't seem to mind as he aimed the camera at him, spouting things about how in several years he'd appreciate all of the dumbass pictures he was taking. Caesar doubted it, holding a hand up to block his face as JoJo took a shot. Honestly he just wanted to rest for a bit…

JoJo had fallen asleep. Caesar was awake. Not even on the bed. It wasn't night time. JoJo's face was on one of the ties to his bandana, clinging to the other with his hand in his sleep. Even if he got the other out from under JoJo's face, he'd still have to pry his hand away- this was all if he could manage to turn his head around without snapping his neck first. There was the calm sound of breathing from JoJo, his oxygen hitting the mask as he slept. Well… He was stuck for now. He'd just have to wait until he woke up…

 _I said that's enough._

Caesar was talking with JoJo after a play fight with his scarf, it being long enough to wrap around JoJo's neck, over his head, and over Caesar's head, who wasn't exactly on top of him but not exactly thirty feet away either. All the while, it still managed to hang, not taunt in the slightest. Seriously something like that was a kind of hindrance mostly, but that wasn't what they were discussing. JoJo listened, waiting his turn to reply to Caesar.

Flowers? Weren't flowers for girls? JoJo asked. Caesar smirked, but shrugged, JoJo taking the gift anyways. Caesar started some poetic rant about how they wilted and before they did they were most beauti-

 _I told you to stop it. You're only making this harder on yourself._

-ful. He tucked one behind JoJo's ear, liking how it complimented the dark mess of hair on top of his head. JoJo complained, but never pulled away or rejected the gift. Caesar honestly had just bought them on a whim for him while walking pa-

 _I mean it!_

-st a flower shop. He saw them and decided to get them for JoJo, with no real reason for it. He just wanted to get them for him. JoJo mumbled a thanks, but followed up with how a comic or some food would have been a better gift. Caesar told him to shut up already.

 _You're only doing this to yourself. You can't stay. You know you can't. You're only making it more difficult for yourself._

 _"…Please… I don't want to leave him… Not yet…"_

 _…Let me show you… why it is you have to die now. You can live afterwards if you still choose, given what you humans call "miracles"… But it won't turn out well for him, nor anyone else. If you live, he won't have children. He'll be nothing but loyal to you. If he doesn't have children, it will be possible for Dio to rid the world of the Joestar bloodline._

JoJo was flushed, Caesar holding either side of his face. He said it… He said it out loud. He loved him… He said he loved him…

 _"…Dio…?"_

 _Yes. The world will fall into ruin because of you… And he will go through the agony of you dying again. He thinks you dead now- which you are on the verge of. Imagine him having to watch you perish again, this time without a doubt. You will try to fight Dio with him. You will. For the better of the world. For him. For your family. For his family. And you will fail. You will die again. And he will die earlier than he has to as well, all because of you. Yes, there may be more memories like those ones-_

JoJo leaned his head on Caesar's shoulder, whining about not wanting to get up, in spite of already clearly being up and out of bed. Caesar offered him some of the coffee he had on the table.

 _-But is the price of the world worth it? Will you sacrifice so many other innocent lives, lives that should have been born but never were… because you wanted him so desperately? Because of your selfishness, if you don't die now, the world will perish at Dio's hands. You will kill everyone for one man?_

JoJo was giddy like a child, glad Caesar agreed to let him sleep in the same bed as him, clinging to a pillow. He gently put his fingertips on JoJo's back in an attempt to calm him, a light smile on his face while he happily kicked his feet in the air.

 _"…Please… Isn't there a way to-"_

 _No. If you live, Joseph Joestar and his bloodline will never be able to defeat Dio._

JoJo looked up at him curiously. He-

 _They are the only ones who can. It may not seem fair, but it is the truth. You…_

JoJo spoke to him in botched English, making him smirk. He-

 _…You need to let him go._

JoJo-

JoJo-

JoJo-

JoJo-

JoJo-

 _"…JoJo…"_

 _…You can wait for him here… But you cannot live. I'm sorry, Caesar… But it's time to let go now. For the fate of the world… For him, at the very least… It's time to let go.  
…It's time to go son._

…They were standing out on the balcony, neither saying anything. Caesar was having a cigarette, JoJo blowing bubbles. It was quiet and the dawn was breaking…

 _"…Bye bye… JoJo…"_

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・JoJo's Bizarre Adventure・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Whoops made myself sad again, let me go write cute CaeJo now to compensate.


End file.
